


You better talk your way into my heart 'cause I can't see you dude

by loagamer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Blind jokes, Cora and Lydia are only mentioned to be dating, Derek try, Full Shift Werewolves, I hate Scott enough to make him a dog but not enough to make him bad, Laura's mate is whoever you want them to be, M/M, Mates, My first fic, No Argents at all, Not Beta Read, This fic came to me as a dream, english is not my first languaje, for like 5 seconds, stiles is blind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 18:31:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loagamer/pseuds/loagamer
Summary: Derek is hot, doesn't like to talk and has a plan of wooing his mate just with his looks. That is until he meet his mate, Stiles Stilinski, local sheriff son, pale beauty with a constelation of moles and he is blind. Well Derek is fuck.





	You better talk your way into my heart 'cause I can't see you dude

**Author's Note:**

> First fic on this website, hope you like it, English is not my first language so this probably has mistakes, feel free to tell me in the comments it will help me improve my english and writing. Also I don't know anything about blind people but this fic come to me in a dream and I had to write it

Derek was really hot. He knew that, he also knew that it wasn’t good to brag about his looks, because there are better qualities a person should have, but everyone who try to hit on him is always because of his looks, so he focus so much in them that he barely know how to make a proper conversation.

Derek was also a werewolf, werewolves have mates and once they find them they mate for life. Derek was sure he will win over his mate, whoever they were, only with his looks, no matter how many times his mother told him it would not be that easy.

So Derek was too confident, he has imagine how he will seduce his mate, they will probably meet at a cafe, as cliche as that is, he will smell in them the unique smell mates have, a mix between sugar, spices and everything nice that you could imagine, if his mate is a werewolf they probably smell him to and will try to search him, if not he will approach them, wink at them and his looks would do the rest.

Laura keep saying that his plan is stupid and it will blow in his pretty face, but what does Laura know anyway? She has been best friend with her mate since diapers and it took her years to notice.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His mother always tell him the story of how she met his dad, she said that the moment you find your mate you will never forget that day no matter what, which explain how can Laura remember when she mets hers even if she was only two. Which means he was damn to remember this day forever, fuck his life honestly.

He was with Isaac, Erica and Boyd in the coffee shop next to the only book store that sells braille books, which should have been Derek first clue. Since he enter the shop he could smell his mate close, but not close enough to see them yet, so they were probably in the book store.

While he was talking to Isaac about the next full moon the mate scent grew bigger until it was all Derek could smell. He knew what that means, that his mate was now in the cafe with him. He stop paying attention to his friends and he began to search for the source of that smell. When he find it he couldn’t believe what he saw.

The boy was gorgeous, tall, thin, pale with his face covers in moles and a permanent smile in his face. He was wearing sunglasses even if it was cloudy outside, Derek second clue, and he had a dog which no one seem to have a problem with even if they couldn’t come in, which should have been Derek third clue god dammit. But it wasn’t until he see his mate tempt everything and stumble with a perfectly visible chair, that he actually notice. His mate was blind.

Fuck his life honestly.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Erica laugh all the way back to the house and when she tell Laura and Cora about his luck they give him so many shit he actually shift completely and go to a really long run. 

He was walking down the town in his wolf form, everybody know about the Hales who protect them in exchange of living peacefully. He smell his mate and follow his scent until the sheriff house, and everything clicks.

Everyone know about the tragic accident that kill the sheriff wife and left his son completely blind. He has heard the story before but he has never meet the sheriff son. He thinks his name was impossible to pronounce and that he likes to be call Stiles or something like that.

He must have been there more than he thinks because the sheriff open the front door, probably to tell him something, but before he finish opening he run to the preserve.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So maybe Derek's’ plan fail, but that didn’t mean he didn’t have a plan b. Ok he didn’t have one but he was thinking in one, he just need time, and to know what kind of things Stiles like.

He was shopping when he smell Stiles again. When he saw he him he look grumpy and was muttering things like ‘why can’t they put braille in the cans it would be so much easy’ under his breath.

-You are holding a fish soup- Derek say, startling Stiles in the process. Fantastic.

-Damn dude warn a guy- he says, but he doesn’t sound annoy, just a little well startle.- Fish soup you said?

Derek nod, and then he feels really stupid for a hole second.- Yeah, I see you having some problem with the cans, I can help you if you want to.- Derek wish he doesn’t sound too hopeful but he fail miserably.

-Sure I could use some extra eyes, or any at all- Derek didn’t snort, he didn’t!- I’m looking for tomato soup.

Derek reach to the wanted can and hand it to Stiles. He notice that his guide dog was smelling him warily. He give it some pets and scratch behind his ears and that seem to make the dog really happy.

-What is it name?- he ask Stiles.

-His name is Scott, he is the best dog ever. What's yours oh my knight in shiny armor?

-My name is Derek- then- Hale- he adds.

-I’m Stiles. Wait, you are Derek Hale? Local werewolf who people say he is, and I quote, as hot as the fucking sun?  
Derek blush and nod, and then he feel like an idiot again.

-I guess that is me, yeah.

-That is so cool, I always want to meet a werewolf. Would it be to weird if I ask you to shift and let me touch you? Oh good that came out bad, don’t answer that please.- Stiles blush and it makes Derek heart accelerate a lot.

-I w-wouldn’t mind it- Derek said shyly. Stiles smell like surprise and pleased which made Derek wolf happy.

Stiles touch Derek human face first to feel the difference, when he touch enough he turned, Stiles left a little gasp while he rub his hand all over his face.

-Dude! where did your eyebrows go? Like I feel you had this super big eyebrows and then puff the eyebrows go away.

-They didn’t disappear, they kind of… I don’t really know how to explain it. Is weird.

-It sure is, but so cool.- 

Stiles keep touching his face until both have to go back to their houses. Derek left with a phone number and the promise of ‘seeing’ eachother again, very funny Stiles, and Stiles smells all over his face.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek and Stiles keep meeting for platonic dates because Derek hasn’t got the guts to actually ask him out. Normally they go to the cafe or the bookstore when Stiles want something new to read, ‘technically it should be call feeling and no reading but I can see where you are mistaken Der’.

The thing is that as good as their friendship might seem Derek is having a hard time communicating to Stiles than he originally thinks. Derek was more of the ‘I talk with my face instead of my voice’ kind of dude which means that most of the time hi answers first with his body and then with his voice when he remember the situation. He also has answer more times that he would like to admit the question ‘are you still there?’

So when he finally admits to himself that he need help or he will be forever in the friendzone of his mate he talk to his dad.

-You see Derek I’m not really a werewolf so I didn’t had the pressure of this is my one and only mate I should woo them, but I was terrible talking to any human being. My looks didn’t help either, one of my friends said that I looked like a serial killer.

-You are not really helping dad…

-Let me finish. In my case, and in yours too, saying big love words is practically impossible, but love is not about the big words, is about the little things. Like bringing them a coffee when they had a bad day, or buying them flowers and chocolate just because, making them laugh, being there when they cry, bringing soup when they are ill, that kind of things. I’m sure he will understand your feelings if you show them even if it is little by little, baby steps Derek, love is a thing of two, you have to be comfortable too.

Derek keep thinking all the night what his dad has told him and finally plan b was forming in his head and was 100% better than plan a. Honestly? fuck plan a, what was he thinking?  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning he bring Stiles his favourite shake over his place, where he works lucky him, and also a book that he wanted but couldn’t afford the last time they visit the bookstore. The next morning he bring him a shake and homemade cookies, and the next morning another shake. They fall into a routine, Derek bring him a shake and sometimes something Stiles want or need or some homemade food.

The sheriff was amuse seeing clearly Derek’s intentions and how his son keep pretending it was something completely platonic. It was only when Lydia, local genius and apparently Cora’s mate, told him that Derek was trying to woo him that Stiles finally believes that maybe Derek, local werewolf and actual sunshine, was into him.

And of course Stiles panics.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn’t until Stiles decide that no, Derek wasn’t going to ask him out because he doesn’t know how to, that Stiles actually ask him first.

They were listening to music while reading when suddenly Stiles twist his head where he suppose Derek was.

-Der, do you want to go to the cafe tomorrow?

-Sure.

-Cool is a date.- Stiles smirks and go back to ‘feel’ his book. Derek face was as red as a tomato but he has a goofy smile on his face.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The date actually went great, but it was getting to an end and Derek still didn’t know if they could have more. Stiles was quietly humming to the song on the radio and he already ask for the first one, it was definitely Derek turn to ask so of course he was scared to death.

-S-so Stiles, I was wondering if we could have another date… maybe?

-Yes- Stiles said way to fast but that only make Derek happier than he already was with the answer.

-Good, I… I know I’m not good with my words but I really like you Stiles.

-I like you too big guy. I spent all the night thinking to myself ‘I hope I don’t fuck up things too bad’ because I have a big enough crush on you that I can actually see it dude, and I wasn’t sure if you feel the same. And then Lydia told me that you were trying to woo me with the shakes and present but I wasn’t 100% sure and I just- Derek, who has already park the car in front of Stiles’ house, shut Stiles with a kiss that was sweet but eager at the same time.

-You are my mate Stiles- Derek manage to say when they broke the kiss.

-I am? Thats… holy shit I’m your mate it is so cool dude.

-So you accept it?- Derek ask hopefully and instead of answering with his voice, Stiles use his lips, because for love is better the little things than the biggest words.

The end


End file.
